landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
Inventory describes anything that may be used by players for storage in Landmark, including vaults and chests. Most often, it refers to a player's carried personal inventory window that can be opened by pressing i''' to access a single container with bag space, their gathered materials, and (on some occasions) overflow inventory. Overview Though inventory most frequently refers to that which your character carries with them, inventory is often used to describe other types of storage as well, like chests that can placed on a claim as props that also hold items. In some cases, you will hear players refer to template storage. All of these types of storage are addressed here. Personal Inventory Personal inventory is any inventory that can only be accessed by your character. It can be broken down into two sub-types: carried and stationary. #Carried: a variety of items you carry everywhere you go in Landmark in a virtual container. #Stationary: a variety of items that you must access by traveling to a location and interacting with a prop. Carried Personal Inventory While most other games involve having multiple bags (backpacks or other containers) to manage personal inventory that you carry with you, Landmark has a very different approach. Instead, your character's personal inventory has two to three sections that can be clicked on like tabs. Only two (Bag and Materials) will show at all times and the third (Overflow) only appears when you have items that can not go into your normal inventory. Your personal inventory does not have a "weight" that can slow you down or otherwise encumber movement in Landmark (a mechanic seen in some other games). Bag Tab The icon for the Bag Tab looks like a backpack. You can put anything in it, though any materials you gather will only appear here if you run out of space in the Materials Tab or intentionally move materials to your bag. Items you make while crafting will appear in this tab by default. Materials Tab The Materials Tab holds anything you gather by default. This includes both Building Materials and Crafting Components. If you open this tab when you're just getting started in Landmark, you will notice that many of the icons for materials look faded. As soon as you gather the resources that appear to be faded icons, they icons will brighter and a the quantity you have will appear near the bottom of the icon for each material. Overflow The Overflow Tab only appears if you have deleted a claim or if it expires due to failure to pay upkeep. Should you have this icon appear, you must remove anything within in 24 hours or it will be unrecoverable. Any items on a claim can appear here, such as props, crafting stations, and any materials used to build on a claim. Equipped Inventory When you click on some equipment, like a Grappling Hook, it will shift from your bag tab in your personal inventory, directly into your character's "Hero Sheet" (in other games a character sheet or persona window). To access these items, press '''H and look for the slot the item is equipped in. Placing your mouse over it will cause a "tool tip" window to appear with any pertinent information about that item (gear) like the stats (statistics; eg. run speed bonus). To unequip and item, simple double click it in the Hero sheet's inventory slot. Stationary Personal Inventory Personal inventory of this type can be moved from place to place, but you must place it in order to access the contents. For this reason, it can be thought of as stationary; it is always accessed by interaction with a prop. This is represented by two sub-categories: *Vaults which are strictly personal in nature, with contents that are entirely private. *Chests which can be strictly personal and entirely private or have many degrees of shared access. :Both are described in greater details in their own sections below. Vaults A vault shares an organization style that is similar personal inventory, but only has two tabs: one for the Vault Tab that behaves like the bag portion of your personal inventory and a Materials Tab that behave exactly like the personal inventory. Vaults function like a private bank system, common in other games. *If you have more than one vault of any type, they will both access the same vault inventory. In other words, even if you make 2 Rustic Stone Vaults, you will see the same items inside. *When you click on a vault anywhere in the world you can access items you've stored inside, like gear and gathered materials used to craft and to build. Vault Tab The icon on the left is the Vault Tab you will see when you open a vault. It serves the same purpose as the Bag Tab of carried personal inventory. Within, you can store a variety of items like crafted clothing, you extra gear like gathering tools, a variety of props for use on multiple building projects, and stacks of consumable items like lightstones. Because the vault can not be opened unless it is placed as a prop, it's best suited to hold items you may not use as frequently as those you carry with you. Materials Tab The second tab in a vault holds gathered materials and crafting components and shares the same icon graphic as the one you see in your carried personal inventory. While you may want to keep the majority of your building materials on-hand in your carried personal inventory, you may find yourself using massive quantities of one or more resource :For more info, see the Vault page. Expanding Personal Inventory The number of slots in your personal inventory (including vaults can be expanded by adding "pockets" purchased from the Marketplace. After buying or receiving a pocket, you must locate it the bag tab of your personal inventory and double click to add the space; the pocket itself is "consumed" when a new inventory slot is added. *During closed beta, pockets can be purchased to add 1 or 3 slots at a time for either your bag tab for a charcater's personal inventory or added to the vault tab of any vault. At some stage in the development of the game, crafted pockets will be added. *Those who bought a Founder's Pack at the Explorer or Founder levels and supported the game in Alpha or Closed Beta started with a Mega Pocket to expand their inventory. Chests In the context of inventory, the use of the word chest refers to storage-only chests. They act as local storage solutions with different numbers of slots that can not be expanded like personal inventory. Storage chests can be used for exchange of items or resources in trading between players if the correct permissions are set on a claim. Any item placed in a storage-only chest must be retrieved from that same chest in the same location it was placed in. Should you loose a claim due to failure to pay upkeep, the items from the chest are removed and placed in the overflow inventory, along with the chest the items were formerly in. :For more info see the Chests page. Splitting Materials and Item Stacks In some circumstances, you may want to move only of a portion of a harvested material or items to another place, like a chest or vault. You may also want to trade with another player or send resources by mail. In order to do any of the above, you must located the material or item in your inventory (personal/bag, chest, or vault) and then: #Place your mouse pointer over the material #Hold down your L mouse button and press the Shift key. "Drag" your mouse in a downward motion. Doing so will open a window for splitting up stacks #Type a number in the box in the center of the split window or use the small arrow to change the number #Drag the newly split stack to the location you'd like it to be (eg. a trade window, mail box item slot, vault) #Release the L mouse button to complete the split. Table of Storage Options The table below will help you understand how different types of inventory storage can be used to manage items you have, freeing space in your personal inventory. Other Info Templates Though it is not a traditional type of inventory, you can store the data about items you've built in a template library, so you may here it referred to as Template inventory. For more information see Templates. Category:User Interface